The Most Amazing Night
by xxpetrapan
Summary: Tonight is the Yule Ball and Cedric has asked Cho.    It turns out to be the best night ever.    Read and Review


"Oh…Marietta, are you as excited as I am about to night?" I asked turning my head to look at my best friend.

"Probably not," she replied curling her strawberry blonde hair and applying eye make-up, at the same time.

"Yeah…you are right…Cedric asked me, me!" I yelled jumping up and down, making the house elf that was fitting my dress robe to scream. I said sorry and stood still.

"Yes, Cho I know, he must really like you," She smiled smoothly down her hunter green dress robe. I had to admit she looked amazing.

"You look great Mar."

"Thanks…I have to for Pierre." She gushed.

Pierre, was a handsome French guy, who every girl wanted to go with, even more than the envied going with Cedric or Krum.

"You are lucky, he is more handsome than Cedric, but…"

"Yeah, I know you would rather go with Cedric, I know, I know you have told me a million times."

I smiled at myself, reveling in the moment when he asked me.

_(Flashback)_

_Cho stood with her posse of girls ; Marietta, Charlotte, Emily, Elizabeth, and Georgia talking about the fit French boy Pierre, asking Marietta to the Ball, when Cedric Diggory cleared his throat. All of the girls jumped and turned blushing towards the handsome Hufflepuff. He smiled and all the girl swooned. He finally after a few minutes said blushing, "Cho, would you like to go to the dance with me?" He looked embarrassed and before he could blink Cho said quickly, "Of course!"_

_He smiled, triumphantly walking away. Cho and her friends were in a fit of giggles and now Cho felt like the luckiest girl in the world._

_I was shaken from my fantasy by Marietta telling me it was time to go. I took one final look at myself and smiled, I looked amazing. I followed her out of the room and down the stairs, to meet up with the other four who were sixth and seventh year, sop we could head down to meet our dates._

_I could see Cedric, stranding at the foot of the staircase and he was the only person I could make out. Everyone else looked like fog. I walked down the stairs, but it felt like I was floating. I was now face to face with him. He grabbed my hand, kissing it. I knew my face turned beet red and I started to giggle. He smiled at me shyly. Man was he attractive and nice. He took my hand, so we could stand in line to wait to go in. _

_I stood there looking around, my eyes then fell onto Harry Potter. He looked very handsome along side Parvati Patil. My heat skipped a beat, I knew I liked him too, but I liked Cedric more, I think. Yeah I do. _

_After, five minutes of my heart and mind fighting over who I liked more we were allowed to go in. It felt great to be shown off, as we walked down in front of everyone and it felt amazing to dance with Cedric. He was a great dancer. I felt like I was air, I was so light. He kept whispering in my ear, that I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I almost melted right then and there on the dance floor._

_The Wicked Sisters were the bomb. I have never danced so much in my life. It was fun letting loose with Cedric and the girls. By midnight, my hair had fallen out and I was so sweaty. I should have cared but I did not. I felt so confident around Cedric. I loved him. Oh my God, I was in love with Cedric Diggory._

_I was getting tired at about three in the morning, so I told Cedric I was going to head up. I did not want to leave, this was the best night of my life, but I was about to pass out. He looked sad but also relieved, I knew he was tired too._

"_Ok, but come with me into the garden," he said taking my hand again._

"_Sure, I need some fresh air."_

_The garden was beautiful, covered in snow and filled with fairies. He took me over to a bench and we sat down. We sat in silence for about five minutes, but it was fine, I was with him. I looked up at him and he cupped my chin in his warm hands._

"_Cho, you are beautiful and I um love you," He said before kissing me. It was first very soft but them it got harder and I was on cloud nine._

_He pulled away and whispered, "Sorry."_

"_It's fine, I love you too."_

_He smiled and went back to delivering me with his kisses._


End file.
